The hunt for the cruel murderer continues
Mentions: Altena-Bergfeld Jane Doe Publication: Westfälische Rundchau Date: 26 October 2011 Author: Carsten Menzel Original (in German): https://www.wr.de/wr-info/die-jagd-nach-dem-grausamen-moerder-geht-weiter-id5201322.html ---- A brutal murder in a piece of forest in the Sauerland 14 years ago does not let the investigators rest. The act is hard to beat even for a murder of cruelty and brutality: the victim, a young woman in her 20s, is first abused by her father, then choked and burned alive. The crime was 14 years ago and almost all traces were destroyed. The second peculiarity: It is still unclear who the victim was - and above all who the perpetrator was. The private television broadcaster RTL 2 has now broadcast the case in its series "Unsolved Murder Cases". "I know of no other case of this kind - luckily," says Ulrich Kayser, head of KK 11 at the Hagen police headquarters, in view of the cruelty. Around 15 references "from all over Germany" have been received by him since the broadcast on Monday evening; all are processed. Until yesterday afternoon, there was no new investigative approach. The riddles about the death of the young woman and her murderer apparently remain. "There is no model version for the exact circumstances," Kayser classifies the situation over a decade after the murder. What remains is hope - and a few facts: Monday, June 2, 1997, around 7.30 p.m. A motorcyclist who uses his off-road machine in a wooded area above the Rahmetetal in Altena, near the city limits of Lüdenscheid, to motorize his urge to move, makes the gruesome discovery: he finds a heavily charred body and immediately alerts the police. Criminal police and evidence protection work until late into the night; the fire brigade illuminates the body site. Forensic doctors later find out: The remains are the corpse of a young woman, aged between 14 and 22 years, with a height of 1.55 meters rather petite. They are characterized by a special feature: the woman wore jewelry that was unusual at the time, a rhinestone on the right front tooth. What follows is outrageous: DNA evidence shows that the young woman must have been abused by her own father, that she was alive when her body was lit - and that apparently no one is waiting for her. To date, there is no missing person report. Hope arises when months later experts from Scotland reconstruct the skull and give the dead a face again. The search for answers to the many questions, which will soon also run through TV programs, has had no result. What remains, however, is speculation. The dead woman and her murderer may have belonged to a family traveling through the country who happened to head for the remote wooded area on the Bergfeld to kill the young woman there. On the other hand: "I have doubts that an outsider would find this place," says Ulrich Kayser. Only: The disappearance of the daughter would hardly have been kept secret with a family from the region. The investigator Ulrich Kayser describes his work as “working on the edge of the possible”. The seasoned criminalist hopes "that one day the victim's mother will report to the police because she can't take it anymore!" Every police station receives information about the crime under the keyword Bergfeld murder. Category:Oct 2011 Category:Westfälische Rundchau